wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rampaging Colbert 2
Written by God himself and Stephen Colbert, this is the sequel to the first film, The Rampaging Colbert (film). (based on true events) Plot Taking Place one year after the events of the first film, Dr. Stephen T. Colbert D.F.A. is hiding from the military led by General David Petraeus (Jon Cryer) in Alaska Still facing the crushing sadness of his ex-girlfriend Charlene (Jennifer Connelly) putting a restraining order on him, he spends nearly all of his time trying to control the beast within him. During the past year, North Korea has been trying to copy the incident that created The Rampaging Colbert. They have a totally liberal scientist working on it named Dr. Godliss Phoreignner (Bobby Lee). Who stupidly uses science to make the weapon. The night before it is to be tested, Phoreignner hangs out with his family. He then touches one his his child's lead-based toys, and, the lead is mixed with his DNA. The next day, The weapon is tested, and immediately explodes, and almost everyone is killed. However, the truthy rays mix with Phoreignner's lead filled blood. Giving him superpowers. He then realizes that he can absorb more truthy rays from other super-powered people. So he goes to America to find The Rampaging Colbert under the alias Captain North Korea. Colbert is having a normal day, shooting moose with Sarah Palin. When he is suddenly tackled by Captain North Korea. He then becomes The Rampaging Colbert. But that is just what Captain North Korea wanted. He then takes all of Colbert's truthy powers, and leaves him for dead. Sarah Palin Calls an ambulence, and then runs off. Colbert wakes up in a hospital 3 days later to see Charlene next to him, 50 yards away due to the restraining order. She agrees to help him build a machine to help him beat Captain North Korea, if he agrees to stop stalking her. He finds Phoreignner at a bank, robbing it, and activates the machine, a truthy grenade which triggers Colbert's balls to reactivate, and turns him back into The Rampaging Colbert. He tries to fight Captain North Korea, but Captain North Korea has become more powerful than he first believed, so he had to think fast. So he grabbed a gas tank and threw it at Captain North Korea. The explosion knocks Captain North Korea unconscious. General David Petraeus takes Captain North Korea into custody, while his other forces attempt to catch Colbert who has run off by now. Three months later, Charlene's restraining order is nearly up, & Colbert, now living in Hawaii, Sends her a mix tape of his new song, Charlene (I'm Right Behind You), and the movie ends with Colbert sleeping in his bed, and when he wakes up, his eyes turn green, and you see him smiling. Cast :*. Stephen Colbert: Dr. Stephen T. Colbert D.F.A./The Rampaging Colbert ::*A former Television pundit who becomes The Rampaging Colbert :*. Jennifer Connelly: Charlene ::*Colbert's Ex-Girlfriend who put a restraining order out on him. :*. Jon Cryer: General David Petraeus ::*The general who is hunting down Colbert for his powers. :*. Bobby Lee: Dr. Godliss Phoreignner/Captain North Korea ::*A former North Korean Scientist who becomes super-powered. :*. Tina Fey: Sarah Palin ::*Governor of Alaska, & friend of Colbert. :*. Steve Carell cameos as a talking moose that gets shot and turned into soup by Sarah Palin''' Critical Response The Film has been voted as the second greatest film of all time. Box Office Performance The Film has earned $2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 in the box office Sequel A sequel has been confirmed for a 2011 release. All of the old cast members have signed on for the sequel again. Director Stephen Colbert Claims that he wants to incorporate The bear uprising in 2012 into The Rampaging Colbert 3